


First Light

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bran is an asshole, Bribery, Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, Catelyn is bitch, Cersei is kind, Cousin Incest, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ned Stark is a dick, Poor Jon Snow, Poor Robb Stark, R plus L equals J, Ramsay is his own warning, Same-Sex Marriage, Sibling Incest, Sick Character, Survivor Guilt, Theon is his own warning, Theon shouldn't be around children, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Read the fuckin' tags.





	1. Naked

Robb always knew it was a risk going to Theon and Jon’s room. Because of his mother. She hated Jon. Knowing that was Ned’s bastard. A walking reminder of his cheating heart, from the early years of their marriage.

But Robb had to go there. To see Jon.

When he knocked Theon answered. ‘Hey, Robb,’ He said in a normal tone. ‘Where is he?’

‘Of course you came to see Jon. Should I leave? Or can I join?’ Robb rolled his eyes walking in. Seeing Jon red in the face, sleeping, with snot dripping down his nose. ‘Is he okay?’ Robb asks Theon. ‘Yeah, he caught a cold,’

 

‘He could’ve not  told me,’ He said sitting on Jon’s bed and putting Jon’s head in his lap so he strokes his hair. ‘Love?’ Was the first thing out of Jon’s mouth, ‘Yes, Jon,’ Jon felt so sick. Like he was going to puke. ‘Can you get a basket or something,’ He said. Theon grabbed the chamber pot from his side of the room. ‘Here,’ Jon puked in it. As Robb held his hair back. ‘Do you need anything?’ Robb asks his lover. ‘No,’ Jon said sickly. ‘You should go,’ He said. Kissing Jon’s forehead checking for heat. ‘I’m getting Maester Luwin,’

 

‘But they’ll know,’

‘I’ll go get him,’ Said Theon. ‘Thanks, The, I knew you were good guy,’

 

‘Uhh …, you’re welcome, and thank you,’

‘Robb?’

‘Yes, Jon,’

‘Never leave me,’ Jon felt hot tears. ‘I would never,’

 

 

‘I was thinking, before you take the black. We could marry,’

‘Robb-,’

‘Here me out, I have someone picked out to marry us all we need to do is go to the gods-wood tonight and say vows,’

 

‘But the ribbon-,’

‘Jon, just wear you’re finest clothes,’ He kissed him. ‘You’ll get sick,’

 

‘I don’t care, and where will-,’

‘In the broken tower,’

 

&&&

 

‘Who comes before the gods to wed Jon Snow Of House Stark? And who comes to give him away?’

‘Prince Theon Of The Pyke,’

‘Who comes to claim him?’

‘Me, Lord Robb Of House Stark,’

 

Robb took off Jon’s white fur cloak and replaced it with a Stark cloak. ‘Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Stranger, I am his and he is mine, till the end of my days,’ He tied the silk around their arms.

 

&&& 

 

 

The tower. Theon didn’t need to stand guard since no one went to The Broken Tower.

 

While Jon was kissing Robb’s neck and biting his shoulder. They didn’t hear Bran. Robb and Jon felt so good.

 

‘Faster,’ Jon said. ‘I’m trying,’ He said. ‘I love you Jon,’ Said Robb. ‘I love you too,’ He kissed his ear.

 

Bran peered into the window. He saw his brothers Robb and Jon doing something. He didn’t say a word so he walked away. He was going to tell mother about this.

 

&&&

 

‘Mother, I swear, Robb was on Jon’s lap, he was touching him, and they were _naked_ ,’ He whispered naked. ‘Bran, stop making this up,’

 

‘I’m not. Please ask Robb,’

 

‘I will,’

 

&&&

 

Robb was called in The Solar. ‘Mother what’s wrong?’ He asks. ‘Bran said, you were naked with Jon,’ He blushed from the chest up. His body felt hot. ‘Were you?’

 

‘Yes, I was. Also …, never mind Mother,’

 

‘Tell me Robb,’

 

‘I can’t, I promised Jon,’

 

‘Promised him what?’ He left The Solar. Robb went Jon and Theon’s room. Thank the gods Theon wasn’t there. Jon sat in his bed naked. ‘Hello, husband,’ Robb said. ‘What’s wrong?’ Jon asks. ‘My Mother,’ He said. ‘Lady Stark did-,’

 

‘Bran saw us,’ He said, about to cry. ‘So …, she might tell father,’

 

‘And …,’ Jon said, tears in his eyes. ‘You might die or go to The Wall,’ He said.

 

‘I don’t-,’ That’s when guards came in and took Jon. That’s when Ned talked to his son.

 

‘Father-,’

 

‘Incest and -,’

‘Yes, father me and Robb are wed,’

 

‘You’re going to The Wall,’

 

‘Father,’

 

‘You leave first light,’ He said. ‘Father pl-,’

 

‘You’re no _son_ of mine,’ Jon left.

 

While he packed for The Wall. Robb was screaming at Bran. ‘How could you?’

 

‘I all did was-,’

 

&&&

 

‘I’m going to the wall,’ He told Robb, he hugged him. ‘No,’

 

‘I am,’ He kissed Jon. ‘Not on my watch,’

 

‘Father said-,’

 

‘Once I’m warden of The North. I’m bringing you back,’

‘And we’ll live happily ever after, like in Sansa’s songs,’ he added. 

 

‘That won’t be back for awhile, I might be dead,’ He told his husband. ‘Take this,’ Robb gave him the ribbon that was tied around their hands. ‘Why?’

 

‘It’s yours,’

 

‘It’s ours,’

 

‘It will remind you of me,’ Robb smiled, ‘turn around,’ he told Jon. He pulled Jon’s hair up, and tied the ribbon in it.

 

‘There,’ He said. ‘Thank you,’

 

At first light, he left.


	2. Empty Chairs At Empty Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb tells Bran somethings, and Bran learns what a blowjob and anal is from Theon. Cersei asks Robb what's wrong. Jon meets Sam and Jon is naked. 
> 
> Also Catelyn is a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince Theon Greyjoy of The Pyke is his own warning. 
> 
> Also, don't listen to the song; Empty Chairs at Empty Tables By Eddie Redmayne. Just don't.

Robb waited in his little brother’s room, with a box of cherry tarts, to bribe him. When Bran walked in, he saw Robb sneaking one. ‘Hey! Give me one!’ Said Bran. ‘Is that how you greet your older brother?’ Robb asks. ‘No, sorry, Robb,’

‘Are you going say hi to me?’

‘Hello, Robb,’ He said sitting on the floor, becoming eye level with his older brother. ‘Hi, Bran,’

‘So, why are you in here?’ He asks. ‘I need to talk you about me and Jon,’

‘Are guys in a fight?’ He asks. ‘No,’ He shook his head. He remembered their first fight. Which ended in their first kiss. ‘Bran …, most men don’t tell anyone about this, but I’m telling you okay?’ Bran nodded. ‘Me and Jon, we were married or are depends on how you look at it. I mean Theon got our – never mind-,’ Theon walked in and cut him off; ‘they suck each other off and do butt stuff and I’ve been in-,’ Theon stopped. ‘Butt stuff? Suck?’  
‘It’s called anal and blowjobs,’ Robb smacked Theon. ‘Ow,’ Theon nursed his cheek with his hand. ‘Anyway, we are lovers,’ He said, ‘now; I’ll be in my room,’

&&&

‘I’m so glad he’s not here,’ Said Catelyn. ‘Mother!’ Said Robb. ‘What he’s your father’s-,’

‘Don’t speak about my husband like that,’ He snarled. ‘Husband?’ Robb walked away. They all stood in line, and introduced themselves to the king. Robb was not smiling like his siblings. He was still sad about Jon being at The Wall.

‘Ah, Robb,’ Said King Robert. ‘King Robert,’ He bowed. Queen Cersei looked over him. She noticed, he was sad, handsome and kind. But just sad. ‘Are you okay Robb?’ She asks. ‘No,’  
‘Want to talk about it?’ She asks. ‘Later,’ Said Robb, ‘I’ll see in The Solar,’

&&&

When he got up there, she was there with his mother and father. ‘Can me and The Queen speak?’ He asks. ‘Yes, can I speak to Robb, alone,’ She said in queenly tone. His parents closed the door on their way out. ‘What were guys talking about?’ He asked coolly. ‘You and your father’s bastard,’ He thought of Jon. ‘Oh,’

‘What was it about?’

‘Your mother mentioned you two wed, and your father sent him to The Wall for incest,’

She raised an eyebrow. ‘So, who cares,’ Said Robb. ‘You know my brother Jaime?’  
‘Yes,’ He said. ‘He’s my lover,’ He wasn’t shocked, like she thought he’d be. ‘Are you to married?’ He asks. ‘No, we have 3 kids,’ He had just found that her children were the product of incest. ‘Oh,’ His mouth went dry. ‘Why do you love Jon?’ He had so many reasons. Jon’s smile, Jon’s eyes, his touches, his kisses, and how his hands fit in his hands.

&&&

Jon was in his cell. Alone, naked and sad. He missed Robb and his family. He missed Rickon’s smiles and Bran trying hard at being a swordsman and Arya’s laugh along with Sansa’s hugs and of course his father’s smiles. But he wouldn’t see that.

He was now a brother of the Night’s Watch. A crow. But also a husband to a lord.  
Jon wanted to scream, and cry. That’s when he saw a fat boy walk into the cell next to him. ‘Who are you?’ He asks. ‘I’m Jon Snow,’ He answers. ‘Samwell Tarly. Just call me Sam,’

‘What are in for?’ Sam asks him. Was incest the best answer? Or wasn’t because he wanted to be one. He was going to take the black anyway. ‘Incest,’ He said wiping his tears. ‘Incest,’

‘I was caught doing things with my half-brother,’ He licked his lips. ‘Yourself?’ He asks. ‘My father sent me here,’ He smiled. ‘So, what were you doing with your brother?’ He asks. ‘Making love to him, that’s when my 2nd youngest half-brother saw us and told his mother, and our father sent me here,’

‘What’s with the ribbon?’ Asks Sam. ‘Before I left. Me and Robb. We married,’ He smiled.


	3. Every Breath You Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran has his 1st 3-Eyed Raven vision, Sam mentions Robb and Jaime learns isn't the only person in Winterfell in love with their sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audio; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMOGaugKpzs

Bran was asleep, when he was dreaming about 2 men under the weir-wood tree.

He saw another one smiling; he saw his house’s sigil.

A dire-wolf.

 

That’s when he saw it was Robb and Jon.

He saw their whole relationship.

Even things in the future. The 2 men with children. And doing what Theon told him and once Theon doing it. Saying; ‘It’s not gay if’s a three way,’ He finally awoke running to Theon’s room. He knocked on the door. Where he saw Theon smoking a cigar. ‘Hey,’ said Theon not having to look at Bran. ‘Can you tell me more?’ ‘About what?’ He turned around in the wooden chair. ‘About Robb and Jon,’ He said in a low voice. ‘Alright, well, the first time I saw them was when Jon was buttoning up shirt and his breeches weren’t on, and he had bruises on his thighs,’

‘When was that?’ Asks Bran. ‘2 moons ago,’ He told the 7 year old. ‘When did you have a three-way with them?’ He asks. Theon’s eyes went wide. ‘A few nights ago,’

‘I’m telling anymore, cause you’re a kid,’

‘But you’ve told me, a lot,’ He told Theon. ‘You should ask Robb,’

‘But he’s been in room,’ Most likely crying or – Theon did not want to picture that in his mind. ‘Well, I’m going back to bed,’ Said Bran. ‘Good,’ Theon sighed, walking the kid to his door. The room he used to share with Jon.

 

&&&

 

Jon sat at breakfast with Sam and a young man named Pyp as they talked about why they were there.

Jon focused on his food. ‘So …, did rape someone?’ Asks Pyp. ‘No,’ Jon said, drinking warm water. ‘What did you do?’ Pyp asks again. ‘Incest with his half-brother,’ Said Sam. Jon threw his water at Sam and walked away. Sam got up and walked toward Jon who was in the training area. ‘I was just telling the truth,’ he told Jon.

‘Yes, I know, but still, you could’ve kept it secret, or I could have told him,’ ‘Do you what we’re practicing today?’ Asks Sam. ‘Archery. Robb is an amazing archer and swordsman, and not just in the war department,’ Sam rolled his eyes.

‘do you ever think Robb might visit?’ He asks. ‘No,’ Jon said in a mumble. ‘He’d be too scared,’

‘He’ll only go as far the Dreadfort,’

 

‘What’s that?’ Asks Sam.

‘It’s where the Bolton’s reside,’

‘Roose’s son has a crush on my half-sister. I’m pretty sure they’ll wed this fall,’ He said.

 

&&&

 

‘I’m shocked your father did take your head,’ Said someone. ‘Who’s there?’

Robb asks, he paused, and saw Ser Jaime. ‘Ser Jaime, I’m sorry, I’m just shocked you’d talk to me,’

‘You know the Queen told me-,’

‘She told me,’ Robb snapped walking away, getting into the wheelhouse with his sisters and his father. He soon fell asleep on the shoulder of his father. He had a dream of Jon who was naked in the woods. Then he saw Jon was being stabbed by a brother of the watch.

‘So, I should pick my dress?’ Sansa said. ‘Yes, you should,’

‘What’s going on?’ Robb said waking up. ‘I’m going to marry Ramsay,’ Said Sansa. ‘That’s great,’ It’ll be a great marriage, better than mine. He thought of Jon’s curls.


	4. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb becomes Lord Of Winterfell and Warden Of The North and remembers him and Jon's wedding. Ned forgives him.

Robb thought the dress on his sister was amazing. It was colours of House Bolton. Which made sense since Sansa was marrying the new Lord Bolton.

While he didn’t know what Ramsay was wearing?

He knew it would be pink.

When his father put the wolf cloak over Sansa’s shoulders he remembered doing that to Jon.

He remembered the best night of his life.

Jon’s shaking arms and legs, and sweat, and his soft skin on Jon’s rough.

He remembered Theon toasting them to good health and a long marriage.

Which would be cut short.

When his husband would be sent to The Wall.

If only he could see him again.

As he sat in the sept.

He hears Jon saying the vows.

He also hears Sansa say the words with Ramsay and sees Ramsay put the Bolton cloak on her.

The feast afterward is wonderful.

Better than bread and ale at his Jon’s. When bites into the bread, he remembers the burnt bread and the stale ale.

But this mead is amazing. The pie. He remembers the tarts, the blueberry tarts. He remembers everything. ‘A toast to my bride!’ Says Ramsay.

‘I will cherish you till the end of my days,’ he sees his sister kiss her husband. ‘I love you,’ he hears Ramsay mutter. ‘I love you too,’ Says Sansa.

&&&

Robb gets up and leaves. He sits in room and wonders what he can do to forget. He hears someone knock. It’s his father.

‘I should forgive you,’ He told his son. ‘For what?’ Robb asks, clueless.

‘You and Jon, I’m sorry for sending him away, and forgive you for marrying him,’ Robb smiled. ‘Thanks, father,’ Robb looked at his blue robes. ‘Will have Jon come back from The Wall?’ Robb asks sitting on his trunk. ‘Yes,’ His father said. ‘Once you become Warden In The North,’ He said to his son. ‘Warden Of The North?’

‘I’m the King’s Hand; I can’t run The North,’

‘When do I leave for The North?’

‘Tonight,’

**Author's Note:**

> Please review it gives me hope and leave kudos that also gives me hope.


End file.
